The Goal Of All Life Is Death
by Eddie0020
Summary: Suzuki Satoru is dying, Momonga's world is coming to an end. Aizen Satoru will take over the new world along with his family of Nazarick. everything he was denied in his old life he will give to his new one.


Suzuki satoru laid in his death bed, he was dying from a server form of cancer that is eating him from the inside. His body was frail, and he no longer had the ability to walk or take care of himself, his body was racked with pain and his breathing was labored. He was in the final stages, he would be dead in a few hours.

His friends and family had abandoned him and left him to die alone in his hospital bed, not that he minded he was always a loner, his personality didn't net him much friends. And the ones that he managed to forge were not in real life but in his virtual world, they too had abandoned him. Again, he didn't blame them, Suzuki and his guild mates hadn't talked in three years, his illness prevented him from meeting them in real life and things just went downhill from there.

His family had given up on him a long time ago, he was on his own. And was prepared to die alone. He never had the chance to have a partner to call his own neither less children. But he wasn't sad about any of that because he created a world of his own. A world where he has almost everything he could possible need or want. Yggdrasil was his refuge, his escape from all the pain and loneliness, but nothing is forever, all good things must come to and end.

momonga sat in the huge meeting room, this was where he and his guildmates would meet back in the day, but no longer. The room that was once filled with the life and voices of his friends was now empty and deathly quiet, it felt too much like his hospital room. he looked around the room. there were 9 red luxurious chairs including his own around a magnificent stone table that was polished to look as if it was made of glass.

When his guildmates left and transferred the entire guild to him he made some changes, this room was one of them. After his friends left he rearrange the room to accommodate the 8 guardians of the great tomb of nazzarick and himself as their supreme leader. He never actually used it, but he went out of his way to change it because he didn't want to be remined of the friends he lost.

Momonga was sitting here hoping one of his lost friends would login to say good bye since the game is shutting down tonight. It was now thirty minutes until the servers would shut down and no one had showed up. Momonga was angry at this but knew that he really shouldn't be, this was to be expected, he just wanted to hear one of their voices one last time before the end.

Suzuki releases a dry couch. It seems tonight was the night, not only was his world ending his life would be ending with it, a fair way to go if he was honest with himself.

He stood up from the chair, he always wondered how comfortable it was, but you couldn't really feel things like that in the game. He walked towards the giant double doors. These doors were decorated in intricated designs and made of wood that prevented sound from traveling passed it. As he approached the doors, they open on their own as if by magic. On the other side waiting for him was the faces of some familiar NPC's, Sebas Tian and the battle maids.

Sebas is the head butler in nazaric, he commands the battle maids and is one of the strongest NPC's at his disposal, even thou sebas was such a formidable NPC's he was not one of the gurdians of nazaric. Next to his were the battle maids, there were six of them all of them are women with unsurpassed beauty, each with a different type of appeal.

This was the last time he would be seeing them, he would use them one last time before it all ended.

"Follow" he commanded.

The NPC's bowed and fell in line.

The double doors that lead two the throne room was even more magnificent than the ones from the meeting room. these doors were not made of word but from metal that had designs of angelic beings with wings reaching down to a monsters with horns and wigs like a bat. Just like before the doors open on their own like magic.

Momonga stepped inside and took in the grander that was the throne room of nazarick, he has only been here a handful of times but today it seems even more magnificent. Standing next to the throne was a beauty of which the real world could not dare to match. Albedo the guardian overseer of nazarick, the highest rank NPC of all Nazarick, because of her high rank she was permitted to standby in the throne room to await orders and act as a final boss for anyone who dared make it this far.

Mominga stride to the throne as a king would, he still heard sebas and the maids following him, so he turned around and issued an order to them to stand by and continued up to the throne and sat down in on his throne again he wondered how comfortable it would be but dismissed the thought he had more pressing things to worry about now.

He still had a few minutes before the game ended so he decided to experiment with these last few minutes.

He looked to his left at albedo she was standing there with a sweet smile on her face. After being diagnosed with his illness Suzuki had given up on pursuing or forming any relationship with the opposite sex, he didn't want to start something that he knew wouldn't be able to commit to he was not that selfish, but sanding here looking at albedo made his mind wonder

He stretched out his right hand and with a summoning spell the staff of Ainz owl gown emerged and rested in his hand. Because he was the guild master he could summon the guild weapon to him as long as he was in Nazarick.

"Even though I was not the one to create you I should still be able to look at your stats with this."

He pointed the staff to albedo's menu and the administrator mode was activated.

"Tabula-san went a little overboard with the backstory"

He skimmed thru albedos settings until he got to the end and was thrown off a bit by what he saw at the end. Although Suzuki had long accepted he would die alone in the real world he didn't want the game to end with him being alone too.

"hmm well I doubt Tabula-san would mind"

He changed the last few lines of albedo settings and quickly close the menu before he could change his mind.

He looked at the time at the top right corner of his menu, still some time left.

He opens his menu and went thru his inventory. This was his last chance to use anything he hadn't used before.

He skimmed thru the vast amounts of items he had until he found something that caught his interest.

Hogyoku.

"This was one of the very first cash shop items I purchased when I began playing the game." He rubbed his jaw bone with his boney fingers.

At the time he had gotten it he wasn't able to use it, the item could only be used once, and only when a player has reached their maxed level of one hundred, so he was saving it for when he was able to make use of it, but it seems like he had forgotten about it.

"well I can't let it go to waste."

He clicked on the item and it materialized in his hand. It was a small blueish orb that fit in his palm. He assumes he had to swallow it, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure what it did. All it said was it would make the deepest desires of whoever consumed it come true.

Momonga not having anything to lose. Placed the orb in his mouth and swallowed. He waited a few seconds but didn't feel anything he began to think that it was useless and was about to open his menu again to find something else to tinker with when suddenly a white substance burst out of his mouth and begin to consume his body. It began with the right sad of his face and spread down to his bony neck. The substance spread and then solidified until he looked as if he was mummified. Thru out the entire process momonga didn't feel as if he was in danger nor did he panic.

After a while he could feel a heat rising inside him, the white substance began to evaporate as if it was water.


End file.
